


here we are, on top of the stars

by poppyrainstorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, i mean what else do you want, they're both dorks celebrating their anniversary together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyrainstorm/pseuds/poppyrainstorm
Summary: Hinata jumps, and turns, beaming. Even after a year, Kageyama’s heart still jumps just a little in his chest whenever he sees that smile.“Good morning,” He says softly.“Good morning!” Hinata says, still smiling. “I tried to cook!” He looks a little sadly at the burned mess in the pan, and honestly, Kageyama can't tell what that is. At least Hinata has turned the burner off, so the fire alarms in their small apartment aren't screaming. Neither he nor Hinata have ever been able to cook, but he does appreciate the thought. Especially considering what today is.“What was that supposed to be? You can't cook.” He asks instead, looking into the pan. Hinata’s face turns bright red, and Kageyama tries not to smile, because it's only a little bit adorable.





	here we are, on top of the stars

Kageyama wakes up to the sun streaming through the open curtains, the smell of something burning, and the cat curled up next to him instead of Hinata. 

For a moment, he lays there, wondering how long Hinata has been up, and what time it is. Of course, Hinata is always an early riser, and he’s a later one-he’s known that as long as they've been together. 

He gently pushes the cat off the bed-Hinata has insisted on calling her Sunshine for as long as they've had her-and stumbles towards the door. When he reaches the doorway to the kitchen, he sees Hinata, wearing a checkered apron, listening to the early morning radio, and stifling a yawn with one hand. Kageyama fights back a smile at the sight, and comes up behind Hinata. 

“Oi, Hinata.” 

Hinata jumps, and turns, beaming. Even after a year, Kageyama’s heart still jumps just a little in his chest whenever he sees that smile. 

“Good morning,” He says softly. 

“Good morning!” Hinata says, still smiling. “I tried to cook!” He looks a little sadly at the burned mess in the pan, and honestly, Kageyama can't tell what that is. At least Hinata has turned the burner off, so the fire alarms in their small apartment aren't screaming. Neither he nor Hinata have ever been able to cook, but he does appreciate the thought. Especially considering what today is. 

“What was that supposed to be? You can't cook.” He asks instead, looking into the pan. Hinata’s face turns bright red, and Kageyama tries not to smile, because it's only a little bit adorable.

“Like you could do any better! You can't cook at all either! At least I tried!” Hinata defends himself, and Kageyama scowls at him.

“I can cook, dumbass!” They both know it's a lie, even as the words are leaving his mouth.

“Liar!” Hinata says, eyes narrowed. “Kageyama, you couldn't cook if-!”

Kageyama cuts him off with a kiss, short and chaste and barely there. He pulls away to look at Hinata, who’s softened a bit, before diving back in, peppering Hinata’s cheeks with kisses while Hinata laughs and squirms beneath him. 

When he draws back, Hinata is smiling again, and breathless with laughter. “What was that for?” He asks. 

“Nothing.” Kageyama says, and Hinata finally loosens his grip. Kageyama reaches around him to grab the pan and dump it in the sink. Hinata sighs as he moves to start cleaning it, and Kageyama goes to start getting dressed, since clearly they'll be going out for breakfast. 

A few moments later, when they're both dressed and holding their coats, and Hinata has draped a scarf over his neck that's bright red and clashes with his hair to somewhat of an insane degree, Yachi calls. 

Yachi always calls, and Hinata always picks up. Except this time, it's not Yachi calling, but Shimizu, who isn't wearing her glasses yet, and who is yawning. 

“Good morning!” Hinata says cheerfully, and Shimizu smiles faintly. 

“Let me get Hitoka for you,” She says, “She told me to call, because she's preoccupied with the guinea pig. Hitoka!” She raises her voice a little, and Yachi comes into the frame, holding a guinea pig and grinning. 

“So?” She asks, “How did it go?” 

Hinata groans. “It was a terrible idea,” He admits, glancing at Kageyama. “I burned it. We’re going out instead.” 

“You knew about the cooking?” Kageyama demands, “Why didn't you talk him out of it?” 

“Shouyou can cook!” Yachi protests, and at this blatant falsehood, even Shimizu snorts. 

“Shouyou couldn't cook if you paid him,” Kageyama says, “So we’re going out. So we can eat food that's, you know, edible.” 

“Shouyou can cook!” Yachi repeats, loyal to the end, and Hinata beams even brighter. “Shimizu, can't Hinata cook?” 

Shimizu becomes preoccupied with finding her pink glasses, very suddenly. 

“He’s a dumbass who can't cook,” Kageyama wonders if his day will be completely comprised of arguing with people who think his boyfriend can actually make palatable food. 

“Hey! Who’re you calling dumbass?” Hinata squawks from his side. 

Shimizu appears in the frame again, having found her glasses, and murmurs something in Yachi’s ear. Yachi blushes furiously, and Shimizu settles next to her, kissing her cheek and smiling gently. 

“R-right! Well, I’ll just leave you two to go get breakfast. G-goodbye!” 

She hangs up abruptly, still blushing bright red. 

Hinata glares at Kageyama. “I can cook,” He mutters. 

In response, Kageyama opens the door and ushers them both out into the city to get breakfast. 

***

It’s later, when they’re walking along a street, Kageyama’s hands cupped around a cup of coffee in the cold January morning, that Hinata asks him something that nearly makes him drop the cup. 

“Do you remember how we first met?” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama replies, meeting Hinata’s eyes. “I remember.” 

“Tell me,” Hinata says quietly, and they continue walking, their breath frosting over in the cool air. It’s fairly silent, and it’s just them. 

Kageyama clears his throat. Neither of them have recounted this particular story in a while, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still remember it. 

“We were in art school,” He begins, voice low and quiet. “And we were in the same classes. As soon as I walked in, you said….” 

Hinata has his eyes closed, and he’s stopped walking, leaning against a tree. “Keep going,” He says, opening his eyes after a beat. 

“You said, ‘That’s the King!’ and everybody looked at me. Nobody knew who I was until you’d pointed me out.” He snorts a little. “I was so mad at you. But you just looked me straight in the eye and said ‘I’m going to beat you. I’m going to beat you if it’s the last thing I ever do.’ I didn't know who you were, and I didn't know why you were saying that you'd beat me, but you didn't back down at all. You just looked at me. And all throughout the year you kept saying it.” He adds, "Even after we started dating." 

Hinata nods sagely. “It was an important goal. And I did.” He says, eventually, taking Kageyama’s coffee and taking a sip, before smiling cheekily and handing it back to him. 

“No you didn’t! You never once beat me!” Kageyama glares furiously. 

“You sure about that?” Hinata’s grin is sly. 

“Yes!” Kageyama puts his coffee down on top of a frost encrusted bench so that he can wave his arms, not caring how dramatic he looks. “You’ve never once-,”

He’s cut off by Hinata, who’s reaching up to pull him down. Hinata crushes their mouths together, and Kageyama forgets everything he was about to say in favor of kissing Hinata, right in the middle of the abandoned street, all heat and fire and passion. Hinata skims his tongue along Kageyama’s bottom lip, and suddenly it’s open mouthed, and nothing is close enough, and he really should care more about this considering that they’re _in public,_ but he just can’t bring himself to.

When he comes back up, Hinata’s lips are cherry red and slightly swollen, and Kageyama wants nothing more than to kiss him again. 

“Who says I never beat you at anything?” Hinata says cheerfully, picking up Kageyama’s coffee again, and leading him further down the street. 

Kageyama follows after him, stammering out words like “You can’t win at _kissing,_ dumbass! T-that’s not a thing!” 

Hinata smirks the entire way into the city. 

***

It’s almost noon, and Kageyama and Hinata are still window shopping. Hinata has been stressing about his little sister, Natsu’s birthday since the beginning of the month, despite it not being until March. It is her fourteenth birthday, Kageyama remembers. 

Kageyama’s met Natsu only a few times. Their very first interaction included him actually scared the poor kid, which, as Hinata told him cheerfully afterwards, is perfectly normal, considering that Kageyama’s scowl is absolutely terrifying.

“What does she like?” He asks Hinata for the thousandth time, when Hinata stops in front of a huge department store for just a second before moving on. 

“Music?” Hinata says, tilting his head to the side for a moment. “I guess I could get her a new album, but that seems kind of basic. I want to push the limits!” He grins. “But if I can’t figure out what to get her-,” 

“Hey!” Kageyama glares and cuffs Hinata on the back of the head. “Stop worrying, dumbass! You’re going to do fine! You have another two months to get her something!” 

“I know,” Hinata says, his voice a whine. “But-,” 

“Oh for God’s sake.” Kageyama rolls his eyes. “You hear me? You’re going to be fine.” 

“Liar.” Hinata says, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face now. He pushes the obnoxious red scarf over his shoulder. “I could get Natsu one of these. I have great fashion sense.” 

“You have shitty fashion sense. You wore a red scarf.” 

“Yeah.” Hinata says, “And it goes great! Look at me!” He spins around, and the ends of the scarf nearly hit him in the face. “Aren’t I cool?” 

Kageyama looks at him, unimpressed. “No. It clashes with your hair. You look ridiculous.” 

Hinata pouts. “Mean!” He goes back to looking through the window. “I don’t know. She’s into drawing right now-I could get her some sort of sketchpad or something. I don’t know,” He repeats, and continues down the street. 

“Yes,” Kageyama mutters, and then says a little louder, “Why don’t you get her colored pencils? You still have your old ones, even though they’re worn down to nubs-you could get some new ones for yourself while you’re at it.” 

“Kageyama,” Hinata says, very seriously. “I love my old colored pencils. They are treasured mementos. They are-stop laughing!” He wrinkles his nose at Kageyama. 

“I’m not laughing!” 

“You were! I saw you!” Hinata turns around. “I don’t need new colored pencils is the bottom line. I like them how they are.” 

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, looking at him skeptically. “Shouyou. They are so small that you can’t fit them into your hand pencil sharpener anymore. I know and you know that the only reason that you haven’t gotten new ones is because you haven’t had the time.” 

“That’s...that’s irrelevant!” Hinata protests. “I’ve had time!” 

“Yeah, _now_. So let’s go.” He pulls his ridiculous boyfriend down the street until Hinata relents and stumbles after him. 

In the year that they’ve been dating, Hinata has always been bright and energetic and pulling Kageyama into things that he did not agree to. Kageyama thinks it’s only fair to return the favor at least once.

***

Several hours later, they're sitting on the couch, watching a romance. Kageyama hasn't been following it for the past twenty minutes. He’s content to ignore the movie altogether and simply watch Hinata as his eyelids slide shut for the umpteenth time, then shoot open a moment later, when he yawns again. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, and his voice is low as Hinata turns to look up at him. 

“What?” The word is laced through with sleep, and Kageyama almost can't believe that Hinata of all people is falling asleep during a movie, even if they’re pretty close to the end. Shouyou has always been of the firm opinion that you have to stay awake until the end of a movie, regardless of genre or running time. In that moment, Kageyama feels a surge of affection for his boyfriend, and the words he would have said fly from his mind. Hinata's eyes are big and brown, melted chocolate around dark pupils. 

“Nothing.” He says, and kisses Hinata instead. The kiss is sleepy, but Hinata chases his mouth when he pulls away, finally settling on resting his head on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama can hear and feel his breathing, soft and steady, vibrating through his entire body as Hinata falls asleep, and whispers quietly in his ear. 

“Happy anniversary, Shouyou.” 

Then, he lets his head fall back against the cushions, absorbing the softness, and finally drifting off to sleep, the TV still going strong in the background as the credits begin to roll.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so here's some fluff. (hinata and kageyama's cat is also 10/10 named something like sunshine. kageyama secretly likes the name, although he says otherwise)  
> title from moments like these by the afters  
> come talk to me about kagehina on twitter! i'm @poppyrainstorm


End file.
